<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Love blossoms through rain and thunder by script_nef</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25708984">Love blossoms through rain and thunder</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/script_nef/pseuds/script_nef'>script_nef</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Logophile (n. English) [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Gen, Love at First Sight, POV First Person, Reminiscing, Thunder - Freeform, Unrequited Love, word fic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:28:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>847</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25708984</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/script_nef/pseuds/script_nef</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I wish you’d come back</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Logophile (n. English) [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1831378</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Love blossoms through rain and thunder</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Inspiration: <b>[“Coup de foudre”]</b></p><p><b>Coup de foudre (n. French)</b><br/>/ˌkuː də ˈfuːdr(ə)/</p><p> : lit. “thunderbolt”<br/>   love at first sight</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>For some reason, it rained and thundered every single day you slept over at my house. Every <em>single</em> day, from when we were children to the time we were teenagers. </p><p>But I loved it. Because you were scared of the loud crashes and blinding lights which flashed across the walls. Because you would whimper underneath your covers on the floor for a while, then poke your head up with tearful eyes and ask if you could crawl into bed with me. Every single time, you would ask like I don’t always say yes, even all the way into high school. <br/>And I would always say yes, because… </p><p>I didn’t understand back then, maybe because I was too little and didn’t know the proper words. But I fell in love with you, probably from the moment I saw you. </p><p>I can still remember it, clear like it was yesterday. You hid behind your mother’s legs with a pink blush on your face, cheeks chubby with baby fat. You were so reserved and timid that it was cute. A spark of warmth took over my heart as your mother ushered you towards me, to let me help you explore the neighbourhood. It was foreign and weird, like my heart was going to leap out of my throat.<br/>Then you smiled at me, the small and shy one which you still give me whenever I compliment you. And I got this overwhelming urge to protect you, to make sure you’re safe and sound with me. </p><p>I held your hand as we walked down the road. Your hand was smaller and softer than mine back then, and they still are today. Or at least, they were the last time I held them. I can’t remember the exact date… about two months or so? Normally it would have been a couple of hours at most. In the morning, when we walked to school together, you would latch onto my arm and interlace your fingers with mine. I miss our morning conversations.</p><p>Your eyes were wide in astonishment when I showed you all of my hidden spots, the ones I kept secret even to my closest friends. I don’t know why I did that. But you gave me a feeling of comfort and security, like I could share everything with you. </p><p>That’s why I talked so much during our nights. Everyone around me says I’m reserved and quiet even though I say everything I want or need to. Next to you, though, I could share my deepest and darkest thoughts without the fear of judgement. You’re kind like that. It’s one of the things I love most about you.</p><p>My murmurs would fill the pitch-black room, the thudding of rain on the roof serving as white noise. You would let out intermittent hums or giggles to show you were paying attention. I would exaggerate my stories sometimes just to hear your responses sometimes, did you know that? You always seem to know everything about me… Except for my feelings for you. Maybe you knew. Maybe that’s why you share your time with him to me now, to show your boundaries. To stop me from my fantasies.</p><p>You would flinch into my arms whenever thunder echoed outside, gasping in surprise. I would pull you tighter into my embrace and whisper “It’s okay, I’m here for you.” That would always get you to relax. Then you’d thank me and fall asleep, your breaths against my skin slowing down and softening. I’d go to sleep too, after pressing a kiss onto your forehead like the Good Witch from The Wizard of Oz, believing it’ll protect you. </p><p>I’m not the chivalrous type, or even the brave. But I want to guard you against all that’s hurtful and bad in the world, to ensure that you’d smile for all your life. Is he treating you the same, if not more? I hope so, you don’t deserve anything less. You’d blush and tell me to stop when I said that you deserve the world. I know now, you deserve the entire universe and everything in it.</p><p>When morning came and I woke you up, you would rub the sleep from your eyes and look at me with the most tender and happy gaze. A croaky “good morning” would be our first words exchanged and lead into what we dreamt. You had fantastical, vivid dreams of magic and adventure while I dreamt of a simple day, one with you. I thought that’s what would happen once I… once I married you. Waking up next to you, our limbs entangled and hearts full of love, I envisioned our future being like that.</p><p>I wonder if you’re doing the same thing with him nowadays. If he has the same connection we had. Probably deeper since it has a label now. I wish… I wish I could have been in that relationship with you. I wish I was faster, even by a day. Then maybe you’d be with me right now.</p><p>It’s raining again. There’s thunder. My arms are empty. I miss you.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <a href="https://script-nef.tumblr.com/">Tumblr account</a>
</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>